1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of phosphors having as their principal component Eu doped BaClF.
2. The Prior Art
The copending, commonly assigned application of Lothar H. Brixner U.S. Ser. No. 414,290 filed Nov. 9, 1973 describes selected strontium and barium europium fluoride halides as phosphors. Additives which reduce lag are also described.
Although high quality material can be produced following the teachings of Brixner, consistant results are not always obtained in the manufacture of larger batches.
In view of the improved efficiency and desirable emission of this phosphor in X-ray screens, it is desirable to provide a method of constantly producing high quality material.